CP - January, 2373
This page chronicles posts #923-950 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2373. This month marks the last before a three months time skip. There is no information available on February, March or April of 2373. *CP - December, 2372 *CP - May, 2373 Deep Space Nine Plots Now around the station, SASNETT IXAKA has some jealously issues when he sees LELOU VENARA talking to EVAN HAWK on private violin lessons. He confronts the man and realizes Hawk is a homosexual. ALLYSANN KNIGHT visits BRYCE WREN and tries to cheer him up over the death in his science team. They talk about music, children and favourite pastimes before they have dinner. MOSWEN and JULIAN BASHIR have dinner together but when she explains she killed the entire Kazon race he gets upset and accuses her of genocide. BENJAMIN SISKO gathers with JADZIA DAX, MARCUS WOLFE and MOSWEN to watch a performance put on by TEGAN ROZADA and HAWK. Moswen however, does something and erases some of Marcus’ memories so the real Q has to come and help. KATAL T’KASSUS gets together with QADIRA ROSHEN to bother MARLON NADIS and ISAAC HAMMOND. Getting them riled up, they start to consider the idea of a quad. SAAVIK has a sit down conversation with T’POK and J’PEL only to realize she isn’t feeling well and not acting normally. JADZIA is talking to CATHASACH UNA about his android project named Alyssa when HAWK arrives and they talk about their projects. BRYCE and ALLYSANN go to Vic’s and get to know each other some more before dancing. Sometime later, BRYCE and ALLYSANN have some tension snap and become an official couple by having sex. BENJAMIN has another date with TEGAN and she attempts to get him to take a vacation. MARCUS and JADZIA take some time to plan more of their wedding before talking about who Marcus will have as the best man. He explains he is actually thinking about using Katal. MARCUS then finds KATAL and asks her to be his bestperson. She is a little shocked but hesitantly agrees. QUARK talks to JADZIA about her wedding plans and asks if he could go with her and Marcus on their honeymoon. She is hesitant but considers it to have reduced fees at his restaurant. QADIRA has some fun with ISAAC and freaks him out when she comes onto his strong. QUARK tells MIXIE about the wedding plans and she starts to get super excited. BRYCE and ALLYSANN are eating on the replomat when he spots a woman, Maria Hudson, on the station and leaves quickly. ALLYSANN wants to know more about it and with JULIAN’s help, she finds out he was suspected of raping the woman. MARIA then comes into the infirmary and talks to ALLYSANN about her time with Bryce, making Ally worry all the more. When ALLYSANN finally gets around to telling BRYCE that she knows about Maria, he admits to everything to her and explains the entire story which involved Maria and her shifty boyfriend framing him so he could get Valedictorian spot. MIXIE BRIDGES sends a subspace communication to Earth and invites JAKE SISKO to her wedding. When JADZIA and MARCUS get together with MIXIE and QUARK they talk about their wedding plans, only for MOSWEN and Q to show up. When Quark realizes Mixie and Jake had been together intimate, the weddings get put on hold. MIXIE talks to QUARK to try and make things up and he forgives her but has some issues with Jake. ALLYSANN is still upset about the information she has on Bryce and talks to JULIAN BASHIR about it and he offers for her to hold on and wait and see. ALLYSANN finally sees BRYCE and explains she forgives him since she realizes that he isn’t really a rapist. JASON ORILLIA goes to LELOU’s quarters and explains to her he really does love her and wants her back but she realizes he is just doing it to win against Ixaka. ALLYSANN sees Maria Hudson on the Promenade and confronts her about what she did to Bryce but the woman doesn’t back down or feel bad about it. LELOU talks to SASNETT and they make love before he wonders if she is okay since she is acting strangely. Voyager Plots Getting bored again, MOSWEN and Q visit with Voyager which is lost in the Delta Quadrant and harass KES with the EMH. Causing more issues, KATHRYN JANEWAY and HARRY KIM report some weird findings. TUVOK cannot explain them before they realize it is a giant squid in space. Q makes his appearance and they are all annoyed by the pointless intrusion. #01 January, 2373 2373 #01 2373 #01